


StarDust

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [6]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, She Grew Up Well, broken home, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Everything she ever believed, Rita first learned from her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarDust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvre).



> Prompt: Stars

Rita learned all she believed about the world from her parents.

Her father taught her about the earth itself-- the sand and dirt and stone from which man had crawled from the primordial abyss and carved their nook into the universe. She knew the earth had shaped them; from the mountains to the valleys and all the hills and holes in between them. From the earth rose waters and grass and great trees, and from these things flew and walked and swam the animals of all shapes and sizes.

Her mother taught her about the stars, and how the Gods of old had come from beyond them. She painted the legends of glittering chariots and men who held the light of numerous suns, casting them into the impressionable mind of her only child, where they had rooted like the ancient Yggdrasil. 

Her mother would whisper every night before bed, “Watch the stars, _sváss_ ; Odin shall always provide you all you may need.” 

But those days were the good days, when all things were right in the world, and her parents still loved one another.

Rita looked to the Earth and it's infinite wonders instead.

**Author's Note:**

>  _sváss_ \- beloved


End file.
